Numb
by The Black Wolf Queen
Summary: Inuyasha has abandoned Kagome and hurt her in a new way. Now Kagome is in need for a new savior and possibly a new love. Can she be saved? and by who? Summary sucks :P
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and it probably sucks. Sry it's so short kinda couldn't think of any thing. Plz review and tell me if I should continue this.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS!

A loud scream echoed through the forest in the feudal era, but no one seemed to notice.

"Please stop!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Shut up bitch!" shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled him towards him roughly, his claws digging into her soft flesh. He ripped off her shirt and started massaging her breasts.

'_Why Inuyasha I thought I could trust you' Kagome said to herself._

He kissed his way down her stomach to the edge of her skirt, he shredded it to pieces along with her underwear. He didn't give her the chance to prepare herself. Thrusting roughly inside her, he ignored her pleas for him to stop. The beautiful blue in Kagome's began to fade as she lost hope. She gave one final prayer, then she went _numb_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I know it has been awhile and I apologize I've been very busy with school and ACTE competitions and…. Wait you guys probably don't care about my personal life. I'd like to thank all of you guys for actually reading this and so I reward you enjoy! Thank you LoveInTheBattleField for reviewing! On with the story. (Sorry if this sucks :/)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!(sadly)

* * *

She awoke with a start having terrible nightmare of the monster that used to be her best friend. Just thinking about it made her cry, but this time someone was there to catch her tears and comfort her. When someone touched her arm she jumped in fear. Then she looked up and saw a friend, a trustworthy one.

"Kouga…." asked Kagome.

"It's me don't worry" assured Kouga.

"I was so scared Kouga, he did terrible things to me! How could he I thought he was my friend!?" cried Kagome.

All Kouga could was hold her and whisper words of comfort to her while attempting to hold in his anger for that mutt-face that did this to his beloved Kagome.

"Kagome rest assured that bastard will get what he deserves!" exclaimed Kouga.

"Thank you Kouga for always being there" said Kagome giving him a sad smile.

"If you don't mind me asking where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo" questioned Kouga.

Kagome began to ball again tears pouring down her face like waterfalls.

"Inuyasha killed them all! He killed my brother, my sister, and my son! I'm all alone!" screamed Kagome.

One word rang in Kouga's head, _alone._

That mut will pay for all of the wrong things he has done. He felt his inner-beast ready to tear Inuyasha to pieces. Kouga was happy to say that Kagome didn't notice his change of demeanor and the fact that his eyes were glowing red with rage. Soon he realized that Kagome fell asleep, he sat her down gently on his bed of furs, and turned to leave to pay a visit to an old, stupid, friend that would most likely be dead soon.

_ 'Get ready to pay dog-turd' thought Kouga_ as he turned into a sleek black wolf, bigger than your average wolf, with white speckled through his coat as if it was snowing. He had electric blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, they glowed with _hate and hunger. _Kouga was ready was ready for a game of cat and mouse. He was ready to _kill._

* * *

Sooo… what do you think guys. I at least want 5 reviews this time and if I get more than that I'll upload two chapters. Sorry it's so short, kinda funny how I already have writers block. Thank you again guys and please review. Also, don't forget about me even if I don't review for a while, because I have more ACTE competitions but this will be the last one so I will be able to update a lot quicker.

~TheBlackWolfQueen


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't be angry! I've been very busy with school and I still have exams, but I thought you guys needed a reward so here's a new chapter. Please do not complain about how short this chapter is. My brain is on overload with school and drama. I still have a serious case of writers block and I have a cold. So no complaining!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

When Kagome awoke she woke up to no Kouga. She began to panic not feeling safe. Then she realized she was still in Kouga's den, and that Ginta and Hakkaku were around somewhere. Kagome decided to get up and try to find them but when she did she felt a searing pain shoot through her body. She fell to the ground letting out a strangled cry. Suddenly a beautiful wolf pup ran up to her yapping and barking.

"Hey there little guy!" said Kagome.

The pup walked up to her and lounged a cross her lap gently licking her hand. For some reason Kagome felt a strange connection to the pup.

"I think I'll name you….. Hikari" giggled Kagome.  
Hikari barked in reply.

"You like that name?" asked Kagome.

Before Hikari could reply Ginta came in with something in his hand.

"Here is some food Little Sister. I bet you're hungry!" exclaimed Ginta.

"Arigato, but where is Kouga if you don't mind me asking?" questioned Kagome.

Ginta hesitated for a moment deciding whether or not to tell her.

"He ummm… went to talk to Inuyasha? Yeah! He went to talk to Inuyasha!" yelled Ginta.

"Are you lying to me Ginta?" Kagome said angrily.

"Nani?" Ginta said in fear.

The whole time Hikari sat in the background feeling terrible for the poor wolf demon knowing he was about to be purified to death by a pissed off miko.

"WHERE IS HE!? TELL ME NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" screamed Kagome.

"He went to kill Inuyasha!" said Ginta giving in and running away.

All Kagome could was sit there. Mind going blank and hoping Kouga was safe. Yet at the same time silently thanking him because now you knew you were safe. In a place where you were happy and would never be hurt. For once Kagome felt _loved._

So that's all I got for now it's somewhat filler. But please be happy that I updated as soon as school ends I will give you a good chapter I promise. Until then please give me reviews and PM on any anime you want me to do a fanfic on.

~ The Black Wolf Queen


End file.
